Madness
by lonni
Summary: AU. Let's say Bella and Jacob got together. It doesn't matter how; this isn't a B/J. What matters is that they're together now, and that's when everything changes. What if Nessie was Jacob's? ON HOLD


**A/N:** Hello there! This is my first Twilight fanfic, and it's actually the first time I have done something twilight-related in a while. I came up with this idea a few days ago, and here it it.

In the story, Jacob might or might not be a werewolf. Or shapeshifter, or whatever. What is important to know is that he has some werewolf-like characteristic, so let's just say he is one. Also, Bella is with Jacob. Did she meet Edward? Yes, no, it doesn't matter. She is with Jacob and they are together and this is how the story starts.

* * *

They had a June wedding somewhere in Georgia, on their way back from Florida. It had been only the two of them in a big, airy church with a sloping roof. Jake had come up with the idea as soon as he saw the small town and its shaded streets. "I want to marry you here" he told her that night, half-drunk on happiness and junk food "will you?" he asked her next, sounding almost serious. "Why, yes" she answered, and he stared at her like if he were seeing her for the first time.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my Bella?" She couldn't believe she had accepted either. She had never been the kind of girl who gets married before being old enough to walk into a bar. No sir, she had a_ plan_. College first, somewhere nice and warm and far, far away from Forks, Washington; a steady job and then, maybe, a wedding. She ended up studying in Seattle and getting married at age twenty to a guy who had just came out of high school.

But they were happy, and young, and in love.

* * *

Those first few days they had the time of their lives, traveling through the country in Bella's old pick-up and singing to the music of the new radio Jacob bought for her. They slept in old B&B's and ate horrible salads in small places and look at each other with love-struck eyes. He loved her, she knew that. He held her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, and he made her love him back.

It had taken a while, of course. Bella didn't really like to open up to people; she simply didn't feel _comfortable _about it. What was the point of wasting your time talking with somebody else when you find yourself to be the best companion you will ever have? Well, Jake mad it _worth_. It was worth to waste her time with him; because he would make it enjoyable, he would make everything feel alright.

Bella didn't like to be touched, either. She couldn't see the point of it, and maybe she was a little scared of the _intimacy_ of it. Intimacy meant passion, she thought, awkwardness, and in general lack of control. After she actually got to experience it, she was finally able to say that intimacy _definitively_ meant tension and stress and fear of doing something wrong, but he seemed to enjoy it anyway, he was always there with his smiles and care and love and he made her feel _better_ inside, and that was why she said yes. She wasn't going to let him go, ever.

* * *

When they finally got back and she told her father she'd gotten married he just stared at her, the same way Jacob had when she'd said yes and he asked if they'd told Billy yet. She said not, they hadn't yet, he had been the first to know; and that made he smile, and he hugged her and told her that they would need to discuss their living arrangements. A few weeks later she went back to Seattle and he stayed behind, but they kept seeing each other every few days. They talked about what they were going to do next, after college. They would go east, Bella decided. They would find a town that was neither too big nor too small.

"Like that place where we got married. Wouldn't you like that?" Jacob asked her one night. "Those bright houses, the trees, the sunny sky.."

"The humidity..." she remarked. "You know how much I love to breath water"

He laughed at that. "I love you, you know" he said calmly, looking her in the eyes.

A few years before she would have blushed and looked away, but she smiled instead "Well, you might have told me once or twice..."

And he laughed again.

It was the winter of her last year of college when she found out she was pregnant. She'd never wanted children before, she'd never_ thought _about having one. But she couldn't find a reason to say she didn't want it either. She had a good life, a wonderful man and by the time the child was born she would even have a job. Well, she hoped so.

Jake wanted a boy, somebody he could teach stuff about cars and bikes and motors. She thought it was stupid. "Even girls can understand motors, you know. I guess"

He smiled at that "So, do you want a girl then?"

"I... don't know" She wasn't sure. It all felt so unread. Five years before she had been the shy girl nobody ever talked to; now she was an expecting married woman. Life really was weird.

* * *

When the day came she still hadn't fully_ realized _the situation, _not really_. She was oddly calm when it all started and she slept deeply when it was over. It was only when they put her the baby in her arms that she realized that yes, she actually was a mother.

"What about Renee?" she asked Jacob later. "That's my mother's name"

"Yes, I know. Does she even know you were pregnant?" he teased. She laughed.

He looked at the baby then. She was a cute little thing, so delicate. Jacob felt pulled by the child. _Renee? What kind of name is that? _

"She really is beautiful" he added after a while "You know, she does look like you. A lot"

He kept looking at the child for what it seemed like hours, feeling hypnotized by the sight of her small, curled hands. _So small._ She needed to be protected.

"I will always be there for her" he said slowly. Bella smiled slightly, looking like she were about to fall asleep. "I'll love her forever" Of course he would. What a silly thing to say. And then her eyes opened and he felt a lightning striking him.

"I will always make you happy" He said again, speaking directly to the child this time.

And he was so wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** So I guess you realized where this is going. Well, at least you think you have. You'll see..

Anyway, I hope my characters are not too OOC. I always try to keep the characters I write, well, _in character_, but it's kind of hard with Bella since she doesn't really have much of a personality to begin with. Should I just leave her the black audience-surrogate she is meant to be or treat her like she's actually a real person?

Feedback is very much appreciated, but do not feel forced to review if you don't want to. I don't care too much about the number of reviews I get, I just want people to enjoy the story. Have a good day, y'all.


End file.
